Jongos Cebol
by AlayChildren
Summary: Koq sudi julukan senista itu disandang manusia macam dia? *first one-shot dari newbie sarap! Cross-over looch! silakan baca, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.*


Disclaimer :

Shingeki no Kyojin© by Hajime Isayama

Doraemon© by Fujiko F. Fujio

.

.

.

.

Jongos Cebol

by AlayChildren

.

A Cross-over Fanfiction

.

Genre : Humor-Rating : T+-Warning : garing, typo yang disengaja, gak mutu, AU, dan OOC kelewat garis penalti(?)

.

.

Summary :

Koq sudi julukan se-nista itu disandang sama manusia macam dia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LEPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…!"

.

Jeritan edan tante-tante arisan memanggil cowok loli itu agar segera ke tempatnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan kondisi Levi yang sedang nyuci-lah, nyapu-lah, ngepel-lah, boker-lah… pokoknya, setiap dia manggil, dalam kondisi apapun orang itu harus ke tempatnya SEGERA. Wajib, kudu, harus, fix. Sah. Tidak kutang, ups, ralat. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Apesnya, saat tante gila itu manggil-manggil gaje, kata Levi, ia lagi BOKER, BROH! BOKER! NI ORANG KAGA PUNYA OTAK APA YAK?! Pikir Levi geram. Asem, lagi berjuang di 'medan perang', tiba-tiba aja dia disuruh menarik mundur 'pasukan' nya.

.

"WHOY! JONGOS! PUNYA KUPING NGGAK SIH LOE?! UDAH KUNTET, CEBOL, PENDEK, KECIL, LAMBAT PULA! CEPETAN!"

.

Shit. Gue lagi make celana inih.

.

"BUDEG APA KUPING LO?! CEPETAN, ASEM!"

.

Woi, gue lagi nyiram WC ini, tante buduk. Mau WC lo ada tokai gue ngambang di depan elo?! #JadiNgebayanginKotoranRivaille—what?!

.

"CEPETAN, WOOOOOOOOOI…! ! ! !"

"IYA, TANTE BUDUK…! ! ! !"

"LO MANGGIL GUE APAAHHH…? ? ! !"

"TANTE BUDUK, CONGE'AN APA LU….? ? ? ! ! !"

"KURANG HASEM….! ! ! !"

"TINGGAL TAMBAH CUKA, SUSAH AMAT! ! ! !"

.

**KaBOoOOoOOoOoooOOoOmM…! ! ! !  
**

.

Begitulah nasib sang manusia (terkuat) yang hampir setiap hari disiksa, didera, diledakin dan digencet oleh majikan gembrotnya yang tidak ber-perikejongosan. Sungguh malang nasibnya. *sabar yah lepi sayang, pukpuk*

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, ada alasan baginya mengapa ia bisa terdampar di tahun 2014 yang… Utsukushiki Zankoku Na Sekai *Levi jadi Hikasa Yoko* ini…

.

.

.

Flashback at year 850… GO!

.

Rivaille, yang masih menyandang status manusia terkuat dalam sejarah masih dijunjung tinggi dan dihormati. Tampangnya cool dan tamVan, seragam dan kemeja berdasi renda-nya yang sederhana namun gagah, plus maneuver 3D yang nyangkol di pinggang dan keteknya tak mengubah kesan kakkoi meski tinggi badannya tergolong rendah untuk ukuran laki-laki macam dia.

Kecepatan, ketepatan dan ketangkasan dalam membunuh titan amat mematikan. Dia lemah dalam kerjasama tim, namun itu tidak masalah. Kemampuan hebatnya dapat kita lihat saat episode 22. *thumbs up*

Namun, sifatnya yang kurang bersahabat itu, jangan harap bisa akrab dengannya dalam waktu singkat. Irit suara, terkesan angkuh dan gila kebersihan. Dibalik itu semua, ia memiliki kegemaran terselubung juga : makan Yupi, apalagi rasa Strawberry. Aw…

.

.

Ini mengkisahkan saat Rivaille sudah mengepung Titan Wanita yang terperangkap dalam jebakan. Ada Irvine, Mike, Hanji, dll. dsb.

.

Rivaille : "Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak…"

Irvine : "Kita masih belum boleh lengah. Tapi, kau hebat juga bisa membawanya sampai ke titik ini."

Rivaille : "Berkat perlawanan dan pengorbanan nyawa tim bagian belakang, kita bisa mengulur waktu." (kamera fokus, Rivaille memasang tampang sendu-sendu gimana gitu) "Tanpa itu, ini akan mustahil."

Irvine : "Begitu, ya…" (posisi kamera sama kayak Rivaille)

Rivaille : "Ya…" (masih sama) "Berkat mereka. Kita bisa bertemu dengan orang yang berada di leher Titan ini, kuharap ia tidak mengompol didalam."

.

*skip aja adegan berikut sampe mereka mau nyembelih Titan Wanita*

.

Titan Wanita : "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH…!"

All : (lalu hening) "Apa-apaan jeritan ini?"

Mike : (ini adegannya dicepetin lagi yah, dikit) "Tercium!"

Irvine : "Darimana?"

Mike : "Jumlah besar di segala arah!"

Irvine : "Tch…"

Mike : "Yang dari timur mendekat!"

Irvine : "Semuanya, lindungi Titan Wanita itu!"

.

Semuanya pun sibuk menebas-nebas titan sambil melindungi target…

.

Rivaille : (nebas-nebas titan)

? : "Waahh…! Tolong…! Tolong!"

Rivaille : "Tch, menyusahkan saja."

.

.

Rivaille pun mencari-cari sumber teriakan tolong yang mirip dengan suara om-om keselek knalpot itu. Karena uap dari para titan, Rivaille tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, namun om-om itu akhirnya dapat diselamatkan juga oleh Rivaille. Rivaille pun membawanya hinggap ke cabang pohon. Namun ternyata, suara om-om itu adalah… Doraemon!

.

.

Doraemon : "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan saya… eh, HAH?! Bang Lepi?!"

Rivaille : "JANGAN PANGGIL AKU LEPI. AKU LEVI, BUKAN LEPI. Keparat." (kesel)

Doraemon : "Omegot! Omegot! Bang Lepi!" (nyium pipi Rivaille dengan biadab)

Rivaille : (nebas Doraemon)

Doraemon : (ngacir, serangan Rivaille gakena) "Ih, Bang Lepi jahat!"

Rivaille : (merinding, dia heran kenapa robot om-om ini mendadak jadi waria di emperan toko)

Doraemon : "Umm… bang Lepi…"

Rivaille : (nengok, padahal sudah ancang-ancang untuk ber-maneuver 3D ria)—lah bukannya kaga suka dipanggil Lepi nih orang?

Doraemon : "Bang Lepi yang gwantheng, bisa tolongin aqwuh gag?"—ala waria bersuara om-om yang gombalin kutu loncat.

Rivaille : (jedukin pala Doraemon ke pohon setelah itu muntah di tempat)

Doraemon : (teler bentar) "Plis dong, bang…"

Rivaille : "Diam. Aku sibuk."

Doraemon : "Tar aku kasih Yupi Strawberry, Milky Moo, Hamburger, Dinosaur, sama Little Stars sekarung lho…! (nge-wink)

Rivaille : (cengo seketika dan matanya berbinar seakan mendapat ilham dari Yang Mahakuasa)

Doraemon : "Mau nggak~?"

Rivaille : "A…Asal jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan nistamu. Dan hentikan gaya bicaramu yang seperti robot yang kena AIDS."

Doraemon : "Oke fix." (ngikutin gaya Wendy di sinetron ABG jadi Manten) "Kaka Rivaille boleh bantuin aku nggak?"

Rivaille : "Mm. _Nani_?"

Doraemon : "Bantu aku untuk mencari dinosaurus yang sedang dicari Nobita! Warnanya kuning e'ek, matanya gede, bentuknya kaya jerapah tapi kakinya kaya sirip penyu, dan suka ngomong 'Pii…' jadi namanya Pee-pee, eh.. Pipis, hett.. Piisuke maksudku."

Rivaille : "Dasar WC-licious. Gimana caranya biar aku bisa ke dunia dinosaurus?"

Doraemon : (ngorek-ngorek kantong ajaib) "PINTU KEMANA SAJA…!"

.

Tampak benda yang dipegang Doraemon bersinar-sinar dramatis seperti di anime-nya. CRIIIIIING…!

.

Doraemon : "Jadi, dengan benda ini kita bisa pergi kemana…"

.

JDHUAK!

.

Rivaille : "Gak usah ceramah kayak Rhoma Irama. Kamu bukan ustadz sepertiku."—muncul di SnK ngaku-ngaku ustadz!

Doraemon : "Tapi jangan tendang area tengah kakiku! Dasar ustadz mesum! Adow… Aw!"

Rivaille : "Ehm… Um.. Maaf."

Doraemon : "Ustadz lancang mesum begitu… Kau harus dihukum!"

Rivaille : "Oh. Mampet. Nasibku." (baru nyadar kalau dia sudah melakukan dosa besar yang setara dengan dosa musyrik(?)

Doraemon : "Sebagai hukuman… Kukutuk kau jadi JONGOS, yang CEBOL…!" (ala ibu Malin Kundang)

.

JDHUAK!

.

Rivaille : "YUPI-STROBERI-MILKYMOO-LITTLESTARS-OH, NO…!" (suaranya bergema mengingat Rivaille makin tersedot kedalam pintu)

.

.

Takdir Rivaille sebagai pelindung umat manusia akan berubah menjadi jongos rumah tangga melalui tendangan dadakan Doraemon yang melemparnya ke Pintu Kemana Saja menuju tahun 2014 yang modern.

.

Flashback year 850… FINISH!

.

.

.

Dan, voila! resmilah Rivaille menjadi jongos tunggal bagi keluarga Giant yang ternyata ibunya lebih ganas dari Titan Kolosal. Ia harus menerima kenyataan dan tidak bisa kembali ke dunianya sendiri karena Doraemon yang terdampar di dunianya tentu tergiur merampas posisi Levi sebagai kopral yang kakkoi, membuang semua keajaiban di kantongnya dan mencoba untuk hidup realistis. Sementara manusia (pendek) ini? Harus menerima dengan tabah untuk menjalani kehidupan barunya yang serbasalah dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mengeb*ri Doraemon dikala waktunya telah tiba…

.

.

"Feel the revenge of the most strongest man in Shingekyo WoooOOoOEooeOoerrld…!" Saking keselnya mengingat flashback, Rivaille tereak berharap oom-oom kucing sialan itu mendengarnya nun jauh disana.

Bukan respon yang didapat (halah, boro-boro), malah wajah Rivaille dicium mesra oleh panci beton(?!) yang meluncur dari tangan—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah—emaknya Giant, si ibu-ibu arisan sedeng.

.

.

"BERSIHIN WC, CEBOL…!"

Rivaille pun mundung di pojokan. Oh, nasibkuuuuu... TTTT-TTTT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayaaaahh... kenapa ada fic ini cobak? Yak. soalnya author bosen, dan abis ide buat bikin fic MCAS. (bagi yang belum baca silakan baca) jujur ini sebenernya fic udah bikin pas lagi proses bikin chap 2 MCAS. iya, udah lama banget kan? *woi, ini koq curhat?* Dan ini nggak tau kenapa judulnya apa tapi ngebahas apa... #Digebuk. yah gitudeh, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran bikin rivaille jadi jongos yang ternistakan. hahahahahahaha...! *tertawa diatas penderitaan lepi* lagian hobinya bersih-bersih sihh...! #DitebasRivaille hadeuh, akhir-akhirnya si lepi itu ngomongnya RIP english banget. *ho-oh, authornya abis sok jago bahasa inggris banget*

.

.

.

.

Plis reviewnya. kalo bisa ide buat adegan masak-masak di fic MCAS, yah? :3 #ApaHubungannyaCobak? ? ?


End file.
